Service providers are experiencing ever-growing service usage by subscribers. A service provider implements a charging system in which subscribers are charged for their service usage. An example charging system may implement a policy and charging control solution, such as that developed under 3GPP™ (3rd Generation Partnership Project) IMS (Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystems) and provides a new standard for charging system business models.
While the present disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments of the present disclosure are provided as examples in the drawings and detailed description. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the present disclosure to the particular form disclosed. Instead, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present disclosure as defined by the appended claims.